powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Soleima
Soleima is one of the five Hi-XA models of Androids. Experimental, powerful, and with impressive capabilities, she, like Mai and the other Hi-XA models, were personally built by Lumi. She works at various facilities across the islands, and is the powerhouse of the android world. Appearance Soleima, as with all the Hi-XA models, wears a custom maid outfit. Soleima’s is one without sleeves, but comes with fingerless elbow gloves and ribbon bows down the sides of the bottom half of the dress. Soleima always has her long, orange hair in a pony tail. Personality Soleima is the most outgoing of the Hi-XA models. She’s also the cockiest and most confident, always so sure of herself in a fight. She follows any order given to her by Mai, Lumi or Eadda to the dot, being the loyal comrade type of person. Although, Soleima generally has a “hit first and ask questions later” attitude. Because of the kinds of powers Soleima has- involving high and intensive amounts of energy usage; Soleima has never been used properly in the field, as it takes her a while to charge back up if she fights too intensively, and she’s the type that will go all-out from the get go. Androids usually only consume food and drink for power when they're far away from their charging plate, and running low on power. But because Soleima generates and uses up huge amounts of power, even for a particularly advanced android from the Psychic School Islands, she has a very un-android-like appetite, eating quite often, and sometimes a lot. Background Soleima was created by Lumi Faraday as one of the Hi-XA models of android. She was created as a test to see how much raw power Lumi could get out of the android form. Lumi had thousands of simulations ran before Soleima was finished, and has Soleima run numerous tests after she was woken up. It’s safe to say that it worked, and her power is great. Soleima’s power rivaled that of Lucia- the powerhouse of the Psychic School. But has one thing up on Lucia- technique. She works under Mai around various facilities about the Psychic School Islands. Soleima went missing one day while travelling. Mai was a little concerned; people could steal the technology within Soleima, copy it, or just destroy her, or waste her capabilities, but Eadda told her that everything would be fine. Just over six months later, three high school students in Japan- two male, one female; Kaito, Souma, and Sakuya, were walking home. Souma, an android enthusiast, was talking about how he’d love to go to the Psychic School Islands, and see the android there. There were a few android existing in the world outside of the islands- mostly in Japan, and in and around scientific facilities around the world. He’s been wanting an android for ages, and really admired the three at his school, the Second Psychic School. When they all got to Kaito’s house, they were in for a surprise. Soleima was lying in the middle of his living room. How Soleima ended up so far from the islands was a mystery, and she appeared to be completely out of power, and a little damaged. The Hi-XA models of android were no secret to the world, but they were the sort of thing only the most avid of android enthusiasts would know about. After figuring out it was an android, Souma decided to find out what type. He’d seen all sorts of android models in person, but he was amazed by what was lying in front of him; it felt different. Realising she was completely out of power, they took her to a nearby Android R&R Station to charge her up. They were all stunned, even the owner of the station. This android was sucking up power like nobody’s business- he was worried about it damaging the electrics in his building. After an hour, the android had enough power. The owner of the station said that this android must the something special, knowing only the Psychic School Islands had the technology to safely pump that much power through the mains. The android opened its eyes, and looked around. Souma, the android enthusiast was freaking out with excitement, and practically begged the android to lend her systems port to him. She agreed, and told him he could access it. Bewildered for a moment, she further explained her impeccably safe, targeted, wireless connectivity- “Techo-Telepathy”, or TT, as it was called. Souma got his laptop onto this TT, and has a little nosey around the system files. All the systems were unique, and it didn’t have access to the MAIDS Network in the same way other androids did. She was built like a fortress in terms of security, even in the current days. He checked in the usual place for the model number/name in the system, as it was still familiar in basic respects to the ordinary androids, and he got the shock of his life: “Hi-XA:002 - Soleima” That’s what appeared on his laptop’s screen. After a moment of silence, he burst into an excited frenzy; he couldn’t believe what was in front of them- one of the Hi-XA models. EVen the owner of the store was shocked out his life. After charging up a little more, Soleima explained what had happened for her to end up on practically the other side of the world. She spent all her time over the next three weeks charging up to her full capacity. The owner of the store had to open his emergency power lines just so his shop could function at normal capacity. At the end of those three weeks, word had gotten around about an Hi-XA model just sitting around, kicking her feet back and forth, and stuffing her face. Unsavoury character heard about it as well. Ideas flew around about ransoms and taking her tech for their own. The station was attacked by two mobs of eight and seven psychics at the same time. Three of which were even Class Grade 6-7, powerful indeed. They were here for Soleima. The three students who found her protected her, even though two were powerless, and one was weak, but they couldn’t let them run off with Soleima. Soleima watched the three students get knocked about a bit by the gangs, but the minute blood was drawn, she jumped off of the charging plate early and joined the fray. The psychic gangs were cocky and ignorant; they knew XMA model had awesome tech, but thought it still wasn’t good enough to beat psychics. How wrong hey were. Soleima unleashed only two attacks; one to get all fifteen attackers into the air, and after running under them, unleashed a huge beam attack, defeating all psychics in one blow, and not damaging any of the surrounding area. The three strongest pulled through, but were still shocked. Soleima was only taking it easy though, but after she acknowledged the skill of the three remaining attackers, she pummeled them into the ground. Everybody was amazed- this one android beat the two most powerful gangs in the town as if it was a leisurely activity. But now she had recharged enough (but was likely at less than 10%), she let the three students know she had to go. She had become quite attached to them, you might say they were friends. Soleima told them she made a request, specially for them. That’s when Lumi suddenly appeared. The students, once again couldn’t believe who was in front of them. Lumi personally thanked them for taking care of Soleima, and being so willing to defend her. She gave the three of them special devices which would allow them to call Soleima to them when they needed her. Soleima is now back doing her ordinary duties on the islands, and has since visited the students a few times. Powers As one of the Hi-XA models, Soleima is packed with impressive, powerful and capable technology. Soleima was designed to pack as much power into a single android form as possible, and if that meant very intricate capabilities to achieve that power, then so be it. As an andoird, and Hi-XA model, Soleima naturally has: *Bionic Physiology *Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Strength - She will just punch somebody is she thinks that’s all it will take. Soleima’s unique powers are all dangerous: *Energy Manipulation - She is capable of manipulating physical energies, and uses this power to great effect and magnitude. **Electricity Manipulation - Soleima is capable of generating and manipulating electricity. This extends from manipulating circuitry, to firing giant bolts of lightning from her body. **Fire Manipulation - Soleima is capable of generating and manipulating fire. **Magma Manipulation - Mostly as a “rule of cool” idea on Lumi’s part, she gave Soleima the power to control molten rock/earth/metal. *Strong Force Manipulation and Weak Force Manipulation - Probably the most dangerous of all the capabilities Soleima has, she can control the strong and weak forces, leading to many other and equally devastating powers. **Nuclear Manipulation - The most destructive of all of Soleima’s powers, the ability to control nuclear fusion and fission. She can create and manipulate fusion plasmas, magnetism, radiation and many other things through this as well. Being able to throw solar flares and small stars at someone is powerful and cool enough for Lumi. *Plasma Manipulation - She can also control plasma. *Quintessence Force - She can generate huge amounts of power, but it’s still limited, and required charging. As with all androids, she is capable of consuming food and drink, and converting it into power. Trivia *Soleima comes from the French for sun; Soleil, and the Finnish for power, force and energy; Voima. *Hi-XA stands for: 'Hi'ghly E'X'''perimental '''A'ndroid. Themes DdhF0XlqJrg Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet